everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Bane O'Rouge
This page is undergoing major revision. Stay tuned! Bane O'Rouge is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. He is the successor of Johnny from The Banks Of The Red Roses. In the destiny conflict, he aligns with the Rebels. Destined to be disowned by his family if he is ever to elope and at the cost of his life or otherwise brutally murder his love thanks to the cursed pen knife he had been given, Bane is doing whatever he can to prevent this tragedy from happening, even at the expense of his own freedom. Character Personality For every person who has ever been given the privilege of attending destiny school, with or without legacies, life is a stage and everyone is expected to play a part. To survive his destiny school life and avoid scrutiny of fairy tale authorities, Bane has constructed an image befitting his assigned role as Johnny. But this elaborate act he must put up would be quite unbearable if it isn't infused with the kinder and innate part of his nature. After all, nothing can be bad as becoming a man full of merely acquired follies. A lifeless husk too willing to please. Good at heart, he does everything with the best of intentions. That's why he pays careful attention to the extent his actions affect others. General Villainy has helped him to become better at scheming and plotting, which means he was trained to always have a few tricks up his sleeves to deal with any situation and obtain desirous outcomes. Knowing his fragile complex can make him look a bit underwhelming, he acts quite loud and over the top, often bursting into laughter at his own antics. He has come up with some peculiar strategies to intimidate others, particularly the lasses and doesn't mind the reactions people have for his actions. In fact, he wouldn't bother complaining about getting witch slapped or punched right in the face. He would just (maniacally) laugh it off, which may be negatively interpreted as Bane relishing in his pain and mocking his target, resulting in more hits. These actions aren't meant as a way to exert power but rather as a warning about potential threats. We’ve all heard of them in theory but can most people spot the early signs before it’s too late? It’s also because this is a good way to buy Bane some solitude. After all, he does have the capacity to become a threat himself if he's not careful. His dark and crude humor is composed of selected words and are designed to be streamlined enough to slip under the radar, (just enough to buy him escape time at least) but obvious enough to be decoded. Bane only enjoys the fun of cracking a joke, not the pain of the offense. He may tailor his statements to each person for the best effect but he doesn't venture too deep into any private matters and bases his words simply on general knowledge. This explains why he refrains from cursing, which would make his statements too harsh for some and be deemed "too explicit" for a school environment. They can still come off as cheesy and tactless but this can help increase their aversive yet relatively harmless effects within his listeners. Not to mention he also wields sarcasm like a charm. As Bane doesn't want to come across as too violent or too creepy, he doesn't touch anyone in any insensible way. But sometimes actions speak louder than words. In a few cases, Bane might resort to a more physical approach if he wishes to create a bigger ruckus or his subject is less responsive to his words. This involves taking his little penknife and stabbing it onto the cuffs of their sleeves or the collar. Alternatively, he might gently point the tip of his knife onto ideal stabbing targets such as the throat or abdomen, followed by whispering of snarky remarks. The knowledge to conjure up these plans doesn't come from nowhere. It is the result of an eagerness to learn and this has served him well across the years. Bane wouldn't have been able to pick up many of his skills just as quickly had he not been invested in his studies. It takes a great amount of understanding of various related tropes for him to paint a convincing picture, all of which comes from being patient enough to sit through lectures and scroll through supplementary material. Selfish as he makes people believe, Bane actually cares more about the wellbeing of others than that of himself. He'd rather give up his own benefits than trade those he loves. It wasn't easy for him to undergo the conversion to this horrid persona, to become someone so different to his true self but if it was the best way he can ensure the safety of those he cared about, Bane is willing to at least play pretend. It doesn't matter if his performance isn't rooted from his inner evil, what matters is that people believe otherwise. And that's good enough for most. Over time, Bane has grown to tolerate his now well-established persona. He acknowledges that it somewhat hardened him, therefore readying him to face the world that had been so unkind to so many. A world that his old naive freshman self wouldn't be so successful in. Bane is certain of his choices and knows exactly what he wants from them. To every action there is a reason and full responsibility is taken for each one of them. He still complies to regulations as they help to keep the world in order but Bane refuses to be restrained. He dares to challenge the norm and is one to bend the rules, especially ones that are unfair. In a way, this defiance is suitablefor his role. However, it is also the same reason why he is reckless enough to go to great lengths to go against his so-called predestined fate. It takes guts to push the boundaries and work around challenges as they come. Despite what he usually displays in public, Bane isn't without a soft side. He acts a bit differently towards those close to him and clients but this behavior is genuine rather than acting. He seems more charismatic and still wildly humorous but now with jokes that actually tickle people’s funny bones. Bane is a very generous businessman who would happily offer regular promotions and can be negotiated for reasonable prices. To his friends and family, Bane is supportive and tries his best to sympathize and help them overcome troubles. He would gladly offer a helping hand, but it would only be offered as an aid because the real solution to anyone's problem is their own effort. When time is of the essence, one cannot always rely on their Prince Charming and must take matters into their own hands. True to this, Bane isn't very open to receiving help from others, believing we should all mind our own business first. The whole point of creating this puzzling identity is to evoke enough fear for solitude and just enough care for peace. Hobbies and interests Bane has developed some interesting skills from his inheritance of the destiny, which are as follows: *Music: He has an acute sense of remembering musical notes in tunes and songs, being able to listen to them once then writting them down with accuracy. This comes in handy for his tune box business, in which it is needed for making coding for his boxes. One way Bane likes killing time with is making prototype versions of the code for his smaller orders or personal use. He uses a hole puncher to put holes into a roll of paper that can be run through a small portable music box mechanism so he could get a preview of his compositions and arrangements. Bane originally used commercially printed rolls but he has practiced this so often that he can instinctly yet accurately code even a blank roll of the same width. *Mechanical engineering: He knows the ins and outs of a music box and how to craft them with great precision. With a lens and a pair of tweezers, Bane can assemble and deassamble the finest of details. His works are not only intricate in their workings but also in the decorations, such as tiny gears punched with floral patterns and adorned with gems or lacquer wood inlaid with stones and mother-of-pearl pieces. He also produces small automata with hand-sewn clothing (which are ordered elsewhere) and complex structures for dynamic movement. *Penmanship: Bane is skillful at the art of calligraphy and images composed of words. Other than making posters to advertise his work, Bane also does then as a way to calm himself. *Botany: Having so many rose bushes growing around his house, too much for just compost and has lead to his garden flooding with petals, Bane has tried to find other uses for them. Hence, a blooming interest in botany and distillation. Inheriting his mother's brewing skills from her days working at a tea shop, combined with some personal studies, he has been able to create not only some fresh brew but extract oils, perfect for his easily cracking skin. *Cooking: As the saying goes, the fastest way to someone's heart is through their stomach and that's a motto Bane lives by. He's a pretty good dessert chef who knows how to whip his cream and melt his candy just right. It's a shame this is hardly displayed anywhere other than in Home Evilnomics or the comfort of his mansion. However, one can still have a chance of tasting his treats as a free snacks for visitors to his mobile shop to nibble on while admiring the work. Within the garden of his house, he cultivates many plants from the rose family, including quince, strawberry, peach and the like. Many of which are used in his desserts. His extensive knowledge on flowering plants and mechanics not only show in his work but also in his jokes under the form of quirky metaphors. Whether they are funny or weird is up to the listener. Appearance When it comes to his looks, Bane seems like a cross between a nightmare and a daydream. In terms of stature, for someone of his age, Bane is quite short standing at only 5'6". He is generally slender but metalworking has helped him to build some muscle, mainly on his arms. The paleness and rosiness that many once sought through the use of ceruse and rouge comes to him naturally, somehow maintaining both its charm and ghostliness. A canvas of pasty skin is dusted with a reddish tint composed of minute blood vessels and an assortment of pinkish and bluish veins climb across his limbs and the edges of his sharp face, which is often graced with a devilish smile. His green eyes are so vivid they stare into your souls, but he can assure you they are only crafted by the hands of Mother Nature rather than those of a talented glassmaker. Recessive genes have lead Bane to possess a physical trait not shared with either biological parents, that trait being his vibrant red hair. While its waviness comes from his mother, its color coincides with the auburn locks of his predecessor, making many believe that he was the result of the relationship she once had with the last Johnny. He does take offense when his legitimacy is questioned, considering it not only a jab to his honor but to his mother's as well. He started his first year with a small mop that eventually grew to his shoulders, opening up new opportunities for styling. Half of the time, it is put up in a low bun or left to flow with the wind. Other times, it is worn as a ponytail secured by a ribbon, often with additional curls styled according to 18th century wigs that require slightly more maintenance. The latter style is usually reserved for more formal occasions, while the former is used casually. He may choose to twirl a few strands over his forehead to add to his shadiness. Portrayers In live-action, he would be played by Jamie Campbell Bower. Given his experience with roles of the same "handsome creep" archetype (say Jace Wayland, Caius Volturi...) and his general appearance, he seems to make a pretty decent Bane, just needed a few tweaks such as the hair and eyes. In English, he would be voiced by YouTuber Jacksepticeye. As for his singing voice, it would be singer and YouTuber Brian O'Reilly, better known as Bry. Fairy tale – The Banks Of Red Roses How the Story Goes It starts with a couple hanging out by the banks of the Red Roses. Johnny takes out an instrument to play for his lovely lady, in which she sighs and asks if he would leave her. In the Scottish version , he takes the girl to a cave where a grave had been dug and filled with roses and stabs her right at the heart with a pen knife. In the Irish version, the couple simply broke up and Johnny moved on to find another lady after telling us this happened because both their families don't approve of this relationship and because his father would rather see him dead while he's still involved. He then briefly gives us a description of his dream wedding. There's also a version where Johnny invites his love to his lodge for tea before dragging her over to a cave to kill her. How does Bane come into it? Since Johnny is never meant to be able to maintain a romantic relationship, there would be no (legitimate) biological heirs for there were no weddings. However, the first murder victim of each Johnny would actually live to tell the tale and actually be able to have kids after the story. Bane is the son of the previous first girlfriend, having married a different man. Parallels *Has clear motives to his actions. Yet his true intentions are relatively unknown to the public and people usually judge him according to his illusions. Similar to how there are so many explanations to the motives of the murder or break up in the song. *Bane acts as a villain to raise awareness about them and the dangers they pose to others. His story is essentially a warning. *Crafts tune boxes and plays the fiddle, which are two of the instruments Johnny is well known to play. *Is a tea addict. In one version, Johnny had invited his love to tea before killing her. * Is bitingly sarcastic and fond of dark humor, referencing Johnny's last words to his love about her grave. * On another note, such humor plus Bane's tendency to use double meanings, burst into song, stir up trouble wherever he goes and bend the rules, these are some of the qualities that make a rake, which Johnny is sometimes interpreted as. Thoughts On Destiny Bane was an average kid living in a peaceful town without much to worry about his future. That is until the authorities came. From a common person, he was suddenly expected to climb the ranks to become an high-class playboy (or at least that's how he interprets the standards he's been informed of) which did come as a shock. Bane considers his destiny to be a great weight on his shoulders as well as his family. Not only is it a high hurdle to jump over to even have any chance of fulfilling the typical dream of settling down but it also brought back terrible memories that his beloved parents have once moved on from. Even though he knows he has a possibility of getting his so-called "Happily Ever After", Bane's still not taking any chances for he is not only concerned for the present but also the distant future. No matter what happens, someone he loves will be hurt in one way or another. He considers his place in his tale as a stone to cover up a bottomless pit of doom and his predessors past victims who have fallen into that dark abyss. As he puts it, some were unwary wanders who tripped and unnoticingly pulled their loved ones along with them. Others, monsters that have found the ideal environment to secretly perfect their cunning plans and drag young and naive maidens down to be devoured. Bane possesses the murder weapon that has been passed on for generations. He's rather protective of it, considering having it fall into the wrong hands would be horrible, especially when anyone could replace you if they seem to be better suited for the job. Therefore, Bane has decided to keep the knife as close to him as he can which resulted in its use as a peculiar hairpiece. Bane usually simply slides it behind his bun or ponytail that's already held up by a rubber band, rarely actually using the penknife as a hairstick because it's not convenient having to redo one's hair after taking it off. Other than that, he sharpens his pencils and quills, opens letters or cuts ropes with it. Relationships Due to the nature of his destiny, Bane is afraid of social bonds of any kind. Simply put, he's afraid of love, even the platonic kind, since it could develop into the romantic kind. As for negative relationships, he doesn't want to develop those either, as they, in the extreme, could lead to his death, meaning less time to guard and prevent the curse he possesses from being passed on too soon. He doubts anyone has enough responsibility to endure it, so vows to keep it with himself til the end of his days. Family Parents (Mary and her suitor) "Johnny" was Mary's love in her youth. They gave their hearts to each other but whatever efforts they made, it just wasn't enough to convince her parents (Bane's grandparents) to accept their marriage. Because they were dissatisfied with how their daughter was spending so much time with a wanderer, even though nothing bad really happened, they decided to present her with a suitor from the village. At first, Mary refused to fall for the suitor but as he battled it out against her existing love with his own acts of chivalry, her heart was torn. Johnny was struggling to maintain his relationship and became ever so jealous of his competitor that out of rage (and under the influence of his curse), he murdered his dearest. As he rushed to get help, he came across the suitor who was with a search party to locate his future bride who had left for the other. It was only in that very moment that the men put aside their grudges for a common goal when they took her to a doctor, in which Johnny quickly left out of shame, not to be seen alive again. This story has remained a secret of the household for years. All seemed well until the Ever After authorities managed to track Mary down and bestowed upon the wee lad that blasted penknife, which the mistress could recognize it to be what killed her. (Redoing) Miriam O'Rouge(neé Janes)(Mother) TBA The last Johnny (Reginald Rosebury) Bane doesn't have direct connections to this man other than his past relationship with his mother. Bane has never met him in person before, rather because he's already dead before Bane himself came into being. Acquaintances Jessamine Diamandais Bane doesn't know what exactly to think about this little elf. All he really had to evaluate were the misunderstandings of their first encounter. Fae seemed like she wanted to prevent murders from happening but how was fae intending to do that? Was fae wanting take revenge on him or help him out? And what's with all the curiosity? It fortunately didn't seem like the love struck kind. Rather, more like a troublesome child demanding answers to some puzzling question. A child who might have had too much candy. Bane really can't decide if fae were an underlying threat or just some annoying kid, since there was too much coming at him for him to fully process. One moment they thought they were players in the same story, the next fae instantly assumed he was a juvenile offender. What a fae! Gloriosa Münchausen What fun it is to be assigned with someone who seems gigantic to you. A lanky lad like him with a big girl like her makes an awkward dancing couple. He finds it hard keeping up with Gloriosa’s unintentionally hasty and strong movements that make him as helpless a rag doll. Bane feels he should get a pair of shoes with higher heels because tiptoeing around your partner isn't a very steady approach and she can end up flinging him out at anytime. He would agree dancing offers good exercise but it’s dancing, not wrestling. One is supposed to be graceful and cooperative with their partner, not try to knock them over. Friends The closest thing he has to friends are folks in which interaction with them is inevitable. Madeline Hatter Bane's a frequent customer at Maddie's tea shoppe. She's probably one of the few people so far he actually opens up to and even considers talking to on a normal basis, usually about concepts of time over a cup of rosebud tea. Still. they are only in the friend zone. Bane can often be seen fixing the shop's clocks whenever they stall in exchange for discounts Dipper Strix Dipper and Bane have been roommates since the beginning and they stayed best friends til this day. They bonded before Bane developed reclusiveness and the frequency in which they converse about their complimentary interests are what helped to hold their friendship together for so long. The pair has mutual interest in music old and new, good food, nature and both have an undying love for their families, particularly their mothers. Bane remained close to his buddy even after his conversion, knowing Dipper understands why he’s putting himself in this mess and because Dipper needed some support for him to cope with the unfortunate events of his past. Madam Yaga While he wouldn't say he fully enjoyed his Villain-based classes, Bane doesn't necessarily think the same about one of the best teachers in the field. He is in pretty good terms with her, even though many of their encounters outside of class are part of after-school detention. As she is also one of the school counselors, Bane often seeks advice from her, from tips to improve his strategies to anger magicment. Pet: Forte the monkey The construction of this furry friend of his was intentional. As for its sentience, not so much. Forte was created as an attempt at making more complex automations. It was successful but Bane some how ended up splattering a potion at the animatronic, ultimately bringing it to life. Forte now serves as both a companion on his vending adventures and a makeshift alarm clock that would aggressively bang its cymbals if its master does not get up on time. Bane takes pretty good care of his monkey friend, supplying its own diverse wardrobe for every occasion and constantly remembers to wind it daily. Romance Bane is least interested in this nonsense, for it is the nonsense that would lead him into killing the one who's involved or it's him who's going to the grave. But his natural "charm" is something he can't deny and it's making him the lady's man he never wanted to be. The fowl attitude he always displays has the main purpose of the debunking those fantasies that such "young lasses whom are easily led astray" have so he could be left in peace and that they could be safe, yet still there are some who refuse to listen to this warning sign. For some reason (which the growing popularity of vampire romance novels in the recent years could be a good explanation), they're still suckers for his deathly aura. In terms of orientation, while he doesn't exactly explicitly state it, he identifies as heteroromantic demisexual. He is shown to freak out more easily and shoo off mostly girls and seems to be more comfortable around guys because he believes he'd never see them THAT way. However, he's starting to get worried if he should be shooing off dudes too when standards for destinies have been looser than before and that those lovey-dovey feelings should come from them, meaning his range of victims becomes larger. After all, a certain kiss (seen Dragon Games, yet?) proved that to likely to be true and that anything that can fill general criteria in a role will WORK. Grizzabella Felony To be frank, this was something Bane never expected. He had no idea it could have come to this, they've only just met when she bumped into him in the hallway and he, as usual was an absolute jerk to her (to anyone, really), getting her up in the worst fashion, have pulled her hand so hard one would think he could have dislocated her wrist. Bella displayed strange behavior while Bane held her hand, her eyes dilating , envisioning a knight in shining armor with sweet words slipping out of his mouth, which were in fact screams of anger of a thug. Bella remained infatuated with him after these events but it wasn't in the same manner as her first illusion. While she denies it among her peers, what gets her heads-over-heels for Bane is his rakish act. She has mixed feelings about his actions, yet Bella can't help but be fascinated with what makes him so easy yet so hard to get. Some things about him make her blood curdle while others turn her knees to butter. Bane is genuinely worried about Bella while he doesn't have any personal feelings towards her. He's worried that she's putting too much energy into something that cannot be and wants her to realize she's better off giving such affections to someone who truly cares about her. He hasn't gotten the courage to tell her so, since he feared he might let her down. Aqua Doux They met while he was just dragging around his vending trailer through the woods, just said "hi" after spotting Aqua training there and went on his way. Unbeknownst to him, she too was bitten by the love bug. This frankly went completely unnoticed. They currently share the same locker row and he just passes by, completely oblivious to the affections that she has for him. Enemies Swan Maidens The thing about getting quality feathers for calligraphy is that's hard to fine them for a cheap price. Surely, he's been picking them from geese for a while but they were a bit too hard and since swan feathers are known for their great flexibility; however they're pricey. Surely he could purchase his own swan but Bane found a much better source on campus: Swan Maidens. Such individuals need a nutritious diet to provide energy for their dances and migration. A human-worthy diet is definitely larger than a regular swan's so they are bound to grow the best feathers imaginable. He knew about this, so Bane enjoys landing himself in their hot water (literally) in search of the most flexible and tough flight feathers while they make bad assumptions of his intentions. It's reasonable, though, considering his lack of the ability to walk on water that would otherwise be nearly neck-deep. The idea of pestering these dancers is more strategic than for his own amusement, as Bane himself doesn't always feel comfortable being in such a stance. What makes up for this is a good position for him to rake out any rubbish that might pollute the natural bodies of water that make up the swan maiden's dancing hotspots. Basically speaking, it helps him to protect the environment and seem less suspicious when he has to elaborate on the details of his caper.Another thing worth noticing is the fact swans are migratory birds so it would be intristic for these maidens to travel for relatively long distances, carrying along the news with them. They unknowingly help Bane to gain himself a bit more notoriety, which in turn aids in making his "rakehell" cover more convincing. There is strength in numbers and the claims of many is more believable than that of any single individual. Heartbreakers No, he doesn't judge people who have multiple partners or those who like theirs intimate. What does bother him though are those who cheat and take advantage of other people's feelings. It is an awkward situation to be expected to become one yourself. As he was trying to stand in the way of such folks by posing as one, he needed to know more about their plots if he was going to be convincing in his act and find a way to put a stop to their terror. They aren't fond of him either because not only is he a fierce competitor who's constantly racing to strike fear into the hearts of folks first, he's somewhat of a snitch. While he doesn't directly report them to the school staff, he does drop hints about his opponents if not tell on them to potential targets, giving these people a head start to avoid them. After all, while some people have had enough of his antics which means they don't really trust him, they surely don't want to be pestered by similar annoyances. Sable Mimicry Considering the information above, it's no surprise for him to have a bone to pick with the future Black Swan. He may not judge Sable for her interests but he doesn't exactly approve of the lengths she goes to get what she wants. Therefore, as soon as he caught Sable's eye, Bane played dumb for a while, pretending to be prey, only to voluntary spill the beans for the sake of his (and hers) safety before things got out of hand. In all seriousness, he was pretty terrified of this plan of his to an extent, telling her of his inexperience. After all, if he were to break his vows and not keep himself, it would have lead to fatal consequences. Even if he despises her, he has no wish to hurt her for it would be against his morals to do so. At least not in ways that he feels she isn't bad enough to deserve them. Because he sees Sable as a threat, he goes about spreading the word so others would know about such danger. Other than that, he doesn't want any more trouble with her but it may prove inevitable when they share Wooing periods. Outfits Class Schedule Bane may not enjoy every single class in his schedule, especially not his Villain-based ones but for the sake of good qualifications and to prove his worthiness to proceed with his destiny, he still gives them his all and does quite well in all of them. * Muse-ic Class -Prof. Pied Piper This class is a favorite for it is an opportunity for him to relax and be creative with his assignments. * Wooing 101- Prof. King Charming If he was going to "lead anyone astray", at least he should brush up a bit on how to win someone's heart. Bane isn't very enthusiastic in this class not because he hates what's being taught as there are many great values that can be learnt from the class. What he loathes is how some people will just take them for granted, twisting these values to suit their greedy needs. And it's no fun being one of their league. What was once true acts of chivalry are now well-orchestrated plays merely to attract the object of one's desires. What ever happened to treating their loved ones better and proving so? In the long run and not just in an instant? He finds some of the activities so fake it annoys him, particularly smiling practice. Shouldn't that come naturally instead of a fancy-pants display of the flexing of the facial muscles? * General Villainy - Madame Baba Yaga * Hexonomics - Prof. Rumpelstilskin * Grimmnastics - Coach Gingerbreadman * Cooking Class-ic - Prof. Momma Bear It's rather sad sending someone off already, especially someone you once cared so deeply about so why not throw the best farewell tea party for your ex? (That is, if it's not gonna end in flames.) But it's not the only reason why Bane loves attending this class. To him, it's also a slice of home, a humble place he dearly misses. It reminded him of those days he lived with his mother and they would often bake the tastiest of treats. Bane often grabs the leftovers for himself and his roomie. * Dance Class-ic - Madame Baba Yaga (?) * Counseling - Madame Baba Yaga Trivia *Bane's birthday is on May 1st (May Day). Cuz that's when "the flowers they would blossom and the meadows they are gay". *He can read and speak French. Even though it is not a destiny requirement, it is a necessity that would do him good for his clockmaking business as many of the terms in the field are in French. *One of his favorite songs other than his own tale that can often be heard during his vending ventures is The German Clockwinder . This is an inside joke that either a clockmaker or a balladeer will get, in this case he's both. Theme songs *Bane's main theme song would be Half The World Away by Oasis . This song sums up his general attitude towards the world around him. * A secondary theme is Little Ripper Boy by Pianobench, as suggested by Hiddenfolk. * Some train to be stuck on by Mike Vass. * Bleeding Heart by Regina Spektor. This one actually suits his aesthetic a lot, from a cutesy tune to rocking beats and finally ending with a feelsy piano track. * Close Every Door from Joseph and The Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. His fears of hurting the people he holds dear. * Two Evils by Bastille. * We don't have to take our clothes off by Jermaine Stewart, cover by Ella Eyre. This song relates to his expectations with a relationship. He wants to love someone he gets time to learn to understand one another and respects him as a whole, the same way he cares for them. * Sellers Of Flowers by Regina Spektor. No one wins in the tale told in this song and neither do the people involved in his story. * How Does A Moment Last Forever? from Beauty and The Beast 2017. Quotes Notes * "Bane O'Rouge" is literally a pun on the title of the ballad, The Banks Of Red Roses. Note that "Bane" literally means sth that spoils or kills, suggesting the murderous role he's meant to play. Speaking of "spoils", it does give a hint on his very spoiled personality. "Rouge" means red in French and it's spelling is close to the word "Rogue" which means "someone who behaves badly but in a harmless way" in English much like his personality. Simply put, his name relatively means "Red Death". Kabalarians offer a pretty detailed analysis of his first name, which surprisingly matches his current personality. * His accent is derived from this translator: http://www.whoohoo.co.uk/irish-translator.asp This is only meant to give an impression on what pronunciation and slang he would likely use. In reality, his actual voice isn't as hard to make out as the translator. * Bane's appearence is meant to reflect 18th century beauty standards (pale skin with faint veins, lustrous long hair) but with a little eerie twist. His signature penknife hairstick idea came pretty randomly, when Sola noticed how the slender handles of some old Elizabethan carved penknives looked like sticks and when man buns were totally a thing. * Apparently, the reason why his clothes are so elaborate was because Sola wanted to headcanon what an "ultra-canon" male character would look like, as most of the canon male characters of the show don't seem to get as much creative attention, having plainer clothes (this might be just because of gender roles or because they are relatively minor characters). *A retired character that can be considered the creative predecessor of Bane is Sophia Jenkins, sharing many similar qualities, such as appearance and personality. Gallery By me Grumpy.jpg|Ah, roomies ClockpunkDiscJockey.PNG|Original version of wave 2 Baneaesthetic.jpg|Bane's Aesthetic Board YoungBane.jpeg|A sketch of a supposedly younger, first year Bane Greysleeves.PNG|Spring Unsprung Jerdberries.jpeg|Bane with Sam and Posa Jerk.png|Basic Clockpunk.png|Current version of wave 2 Banefairest.png|Getting Fairiest Zombane.PNG|OUAZ AU Zombane By other artists BaneO'RougeFanArt.png|by RoybelGirl Jerk_by_randomutau-d9lz45d.gif|by randomutau BaneORangeFanArt.png|Somebody spilled the shrinking potion! (by Rudino.raagas) Bane_Fanart.png|By SleepySheepyzzz Baneorougegf.png|Original Getting Fairest design by TaylorRocks Creative.png|A post from his Tumblr Jesse and bane.jpeg|Cute sketch of Jesse and Bane by Hiddenfolk! BaneIconrequest.png|Smugface icon by Hiddenfolk 20160922 215403-1.jpg|By Hiddenfolk Bane Doodle.jpeg|Doodle by RoybelGirl Bane fairest.jpeg|Old sketch of Getting Fairest Trash son d.jpg|Sketch by Patchworks Inc Secretsanta-BaneoR.png|Hidden has done it again with this Secret Santa gift. ZombieBane.jpeg|Bane's zombie form Bane art swap sketch.png|Art Swap from ArtemisDonut Bane art swap.png|Zombane! by ArtemisDonut as part of Rose0250's Art Swap Rocketbook-2017-02-09 The Wocky Wheel.png|The Wocky Wheel, with Bane's symbol being third on the right. By Rai Rocketbook-2017-02-09 The Main Cast.png|Bane (third) and the rest of the cast of Ran's GF AU. By Rai. Discover more at *Diary *Mirror Blog *Pinterest aesthetic board (Warning for strong language and gore) *Tumblr Category:Characters Category:Solarius Balasar's OCs Category:Males Category:Folk Songs Category:Rebels Category:Successors Category:Commoners Category:Antagonists Category:Heteroromantic Category:Demisexual Category:Madame O'Front